Love? Nah, bring me cake
by queenofallthingsrandom
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian contemplate their situation, and they end up questioning themselves for feeling things that they shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

(Sebastian POV)

Ciel Phantomhive. He's perfect in every way. He's unbreakable. I doubt that even Hell could change my young master. Since he's become a demon, nothing has changed. He's still the same master, and I'm still the same servant. I'm not mad at him anymore. He managed to escape me, and trap me in the process. It was just what I should've expected from my young master. In fact, I've grown to… admire him.

Ciel and I are destined to be trapped together for eternity because of his last order. The problem with that is that I don't mind. Why doesn't it bother me that I'm stuck with him forever?

* * *

(Ciel POV)

I think I love him. I hate myself for it, but I, Ciel Phantomhive, am in love with a demon. Not just any demon, _Sebastian._ It could just be that he's been there to protect me and rescue me from danger, but every time he looks at me, my heart speeds up. I really need to find out what's going on with me…

* * *

Should I keep writing this one or ditch it? Readers decide for me. I'm too tired for thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Well… I expected to get zero reviews from this thing… and it has more than the story that I've been working on forever. that's cool.

I don't own anything. I have no life.

* * *

(3rd person)

Sebastian was staring at Ciel with an evil gleam in his eyes. His young master was so innocent, so naive. This entire afternoon, Sebastian had been brushing against Ciel, 'accidentally', and making extended eye contact. Ciel would blush, but he never commented on it.

"Young master, you should be getting to bed soon." Sebastian scolded.

"The sun hasn't even set yet. I still have plenty of time."

"You really do need to get to bed.' Sebastian said, this time slowly.

"Demons don't need sleep, Sebastian. What are you trying to do?" Ciel wondered.

Sebastian, getting tired of talking, picked Ciel up and carried him, bridal style, to his bedroom. Ciel was shouting protests, but Sebastian had a way to silence him.

Ciel froze when he felt a warm pair of lips covering his own.

* * *

(Sebastian POV)

His lips were very soft. If he could, he would probably order me to get off of him, though. For some reason, that upsets me. I don't want him to push me away.

I got onto his bed with him, still kissing him. He pulled away, gasping for air.

His cheeks were flushed, his head thrown back, and he was gasping for breath. It was just too tempting to resist. I leaned down and claimed his lips again. I licked his lips, and, surprisingly, he opened his mouth for me. It was bliss. He tasted like sin. He was perfect for me, and he wasn't trying to send me away anymore. Does he care? Oh, well. That's a question for later. Now It's time to make him scream.

I broke the kiss to take his top off, and I was met with perfect pale skin. I licked, bit, and nipped at every part of him I could reach. He was gasping and arching, which made me lose it. I started to strip him of the rest of his clothing, but there was a hand stoppig me. I pushed it away and kept trying.

"Sebastian, stop! I don't want this!" He yelled at me, still trying to push my hands away.

He… doesn't want me? How could he? He led me on. He let me believe that we could have something, and now he wants to reject me. I won't let him. He doesn't know what's good for him.

I grabbed his wrists and pined them above his head with one hand. He belongs with me. I have to make him see.

"Sebatian, I order you to stop!" He said. He sounded very desperate.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. What I saw made me get off of him. In his eyes there was fear, betrayal, hurt, and… heartbreak? Did I push him too far? He got up and ran out of the room. Only then did the realty of what just happened hit me. I went way too far. He wanted to stop, and I wouldn't let him. I hurt someone that I… Love?

I need to talk to Ciel.

* * *

(Ciel POV)

How could he? I was already struggling to figure out how I feel, and then he does that! At first I thought he might actually like me, but all he wanted was sex! Of course, he's a demon. What did I expect? Happily ever after? I think that I might actually love him.

Maybe this is Hell.

I'm destined to spend eternity with an unrequited love. This pain is… horrible. It makes me feel inadequate. Am I not good enough?

"Ciel."

I turned behind me to see a fully dressed Sebastian looking at me, and I started to run; however, Sebastian had other plans. He grabbed my wrist, spun me around and held me close to him. I struggled for a little while, before giving up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized.

I decided that lying wouldn't help.

"You tried to take advantage of me. That wasn't fair. It wouldn't have been as bad if feeling weren't involved, but they were. Sebastian, I love you. I know that you can't return these feelings, but please don't do anything to give me false hope, and don't use my feelings against me. " I practically begged, trying, once more, to get away from this arms.

He froze, and his grip on me tightened painfully.

"You're wrong." he whispered.

He reached down and gently grabbed my chin before pulling me into a chaste kiss.

* * *

I don't know. If you want another chapter review or PM me. I'll write more, I just have no idea what I want to do after what I just wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This chapter is basically just the very, VERY M rated scene for Sebastian and Ciel. It doesn't really do anything for the story except make me change the rating and cross my fingers. I only wrote this chapter because of Promocat. Warning: Things gradually get more and more graphic. If you don't like how serious things get, than click away. It will only get worse.

I still don't own anything.

* * *

(Sebastian POV)

He thought that I didn't care a bout him. It's almost funny. We almost ruined something perfect because we feared rejection. It was such a human mistake, and I know that my master is the only one who could make a demon act like that. Ciel caused me to make a human mistake.

I think I'll make him pay for that...

I picked him up, bridal style, and started carrying him to the nearest room, a guest bedroom.

I grabbed his chin and pulled him into a deep, rough kiss. I bit down, bruising his lips.

I managed to get his shirt off before he whispered one word.

"Stop."

He's done this twice now! What game is he trying to play?

* * *

(Ciel POV)

As much as I trust Sebastian, I need to know for sure.

"Stop." I commanded in a whisper.

"What is it this time?" He asked, not too calmly.

I hesitated. I need to do this to see if he really cares, but do I really want to know if he doesn't? I guess knowing would be better than supporting a one-sided relationship.

"If you want, we can continue. I'm just a uncomfortable in this area. You know about what happened to me." I muttered the last part.

He stared at me for a minute before looking me directly in the eyes.

Time froze.

"That's fine. Do you want to go to sleep, than?" He asked, picking my shirt up.

I was happier than I'd been in years. He actually cares about the way I feel.

(Sebastian POV)

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I may be a demon, but I currently have a human form. I can still feel the lust, the need, the _want_ ; however, Ciel is uncomfortable getting into anything physical due to those brutes who tried to taint his purity. If he's not ready for that, I won't push it.

Just as I was about to give him his shirt back, a pair of lips crashed into mine. My eyes widened when I felt Ciel wrap his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. In a second, we were both standing, and he was backing me against the wall. When we broke apart to breath, he took the opportunity to grind up against me. I groaned, very loudly.

"You deserve a reward." He whispered against my lips, thrusting into my clothed erection. "We're going to play a game." He pushed me back a bit.

(Hah, you pervs! I cut out just about all of the sex scene. Let's just say that it was graphic, weird, and it involved Ciel being a dominant uke. He was still an uke, but huh… things… and stuff… life found a way.)

It was sinful, pure bliss.

He turned the water on and pulled me into a warm shower.

When everything was washed off of both of us, I noticed that Ciel staring directly at me. He was blushing, and trying to hide his (ahem) increasingly evident problem.

"Before, I told you to stop because I wanted to see if you would. You passed my test. You can do whatever you want." He said, quietly.

I almost couldn't hear him, but, unfortunately for Ciel, I did. I turned the shower head so that it was hitting only him, and I turned the water to the blast setting. the water hit him and his erection hard.(double meaning)

He unintentionally moaned, and threw his head back.

It was a sight to behold. His bluish hair was dripping and sticking to his forehead, and his pale skin was glistening from water and sweat. His eyes were screwed shut, his face was flushed, and his mouth was opened as he made more of those delectable noises. And he was all mine. I cupped his chin and made him look directly at me.

"I think that you need to pay for all that teasing you did." I whispered, leaning down to his ear.

"I'm not going to stop until I hear you scream. I want you to moan and writhe underneath me. I want to make you beg for it, and shout my name to the high heavens." I whispered, making him shudder.

I bent him over and slammed all the way into him. I was in heaven all over again. He was so tight it was almost sinful. I pulled out and slammed back in, drawing a scream from him. I slammed into that spot that I'd found, making it my goal to hear more of those screams.

He only screamed louder. I grabbed ahold of his erection and started pumping it.

"Se-Se-*moan* Seba- Sebastian! I'm *scream* close!" He managed to say.

I slowed the pace down a lot. Ciel hadn't come once yet, and I was going to make him beg. I wasn't slamming into him as hard or fast now, and he was practically sobbing below me. I completely stopped pumping him, and I was only gently brushing against his sweet spot.

"Sebastian!" He was shouting now. "Sebastian, please, more! I need more!"

"Beg. Beg for exactly what you want." I ordered, grabbing onto his hips with a bruising grip.

"Sebastian, please pound into me as hard as you can. Go as deep as you can, and hit it as hard as you can. Bring me to my knees. Please fuck me as hard as you can, _master."_ He said the last word with an unbelievable amount of lust. Those words alone made me lose whatever control I had left. I pulled him back by his hips and pounded roughly into him, pushing against his prostate. I grabbed his length and started roughly pumping him. He was writhing uncontrollably against me, moans and screams louder than ever. Ciel fell forward from the constant stimulation, landing on all fours.

"Keep going, Sebastian." He whispered in a shaking voice.

(If you're still reading this, you need Jesus. As do I. I'm the one who wrote it. Anyway, this scene was WAY too graphic for you kiddies. But, yeh. Stuff happened. Hardcore, gross, unbelievable, rough stuff. You don't get to read it. It's gone forever.)

After washing and drying us both off, I brought us to his bedroom. I lay him down gently in his bed, and he pulled me down with him. I would be fine as long as I had him for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Author's note(Again): If anyone wants me to write a chapter on the morning after the events above, then tell me. I have an idea for it, but I don't want it to be in the same chapter as all this smut. After I wrote that amazingly graphic smexy scene, I realized that it was MA material and took it down. I'm not sure if what I left there was appropriate, but I couldn't bring myself to leave you readers with no smut. You're welcome.


End file.
